


Последняя преграда

by Catwolf



Series: Никогда не бывает слишком поздно [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Male Slash, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Как он мог решить, что достаточно позволить сбежавшему после ограбления лофта Джастину продолжать пользоваться его кредиткой?.. Вскоре Джастин начал продавать себя озабоченным старым педикам и извращенцам, один из которых заразил его ВИЧ…





	Последняя преграда

Брайан сидел на краю кровати и тихонько, стараясь не разбудить, поглаживал Джастина по мягким светлым волосам.  
Здесь. Снова здесь. Больше никуда не денется.  
Больше не отпущу.  
Как он вообще мог решить — тогда, два года назад, — что достаточно позволить сбежавшему после ограбления лофта Джастину продолжать пользоваться его кредиткой? Так будет лучше, конечно. Они оба мотают друг другу нервы, он, Брайан, не создан для жизни не в одиночестве, Джастину надо искать свой путь и начинать встречаться с парнями его возраста…  
Ну что, грёбаный Брайан Кинни, нашёл он свой путь? Ты правда думал, что он будет пользоваться твоей кредиткой годами, без зазрения совести? Плохо же ты его, в таком случае, знал.  
А вместо встреч с парнями своего возраста Джастин начал продавать себя озабоченным старым педикам, которым уже никто не даёт бесплатно, и извращенцам, которым тем более никто не даёт.  
Узнать бы, кто из них заразил Джастина ВИЧ… Узнать, найти и убить. Раньше, чем тот сдохнет от СПИДа.  
Нет. Нахуй такие мысли. Если считать, что каждый, кто подхватил ВИЧ, умирает от СПИДа, — значит, и Джастин…  
Не смей об этом думать, Брайан Кинни. Вспомни Вика. А Джастин проживёт гораздо дольше — на терапии. И именно ты проследишь, чтобы он прожил на этом свете долго… и счастливо.  
И никакие мудаки, трахавшие Джастина, не стоят того, чтобы убить их, а потом садиться из-за них в тюрьму и уже самому подставлять задницу зэкам. Джастину он нужен на свободе.  
Джастину он нужен.  
Брайан снова бережно провёл ладонью по спутанным отросшим прядям. Надо будет отвести Джастина в парикмахерскую — хотя бы подровнять. Сначала к врачу, потом в парикмахерскую.  
И ещё, несомненно, с ним захочет увидеться Дженнифер. С ней Брайан уже поговорил; осталось убедить Джастина не шарахаться от матери. Согласиться встретиться хотя бы ненадолго.  
…Приехав из Нью-Йорка, они оба годились только на то, чтобы, даже не сходив в душ, раздеться и завалиться в постель. Брайан, как и собирался, скомкал блядскую синтетическую маечку, в которой нашёл Джастина на улице, и сунул в мусор. Сжигать её с матами и проклятиями всё же будет чересчур.  
— Я тебе новую куплю, — сообщил он в ответ на взгляд Джастина. — Всю одежду куплю новую. Столько, сколько захочешь.  
— Придётся, — Джастин улыбнулся, и Брайан поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ. — Раз уж забрал меня с улицы без ничего.  
В постели Брайан потянулся обнять Джастина, и тот немедленно нырнул к нему в объятия, мазнув волосами по груди. Блаженно вздохнул, как человек, наконец оказавшийся дома, и они оба не заметили, как уснули.  
Брайан проснулся первым — и, ругая себя за то, что не сделал этого раньше, потянулся за телефоном, собираясь звонить Дженнифер. Не пришлось; в дверь позвонили раньше, чем он успел набрать номер.  
— Ты долго не звонил, — вместо приветствия сообщила мать Джастина, стоя на пороге. — Прости, я, наверно, не вовремя…  
— Ничего, — Брайан отступил, пропуская её внутрь. — Джастин спит. Я его нашёл. И думаю, что пока лучше его не будить.  
Дженнифер глухо вскрикнула, тут же поспешно закрывая рот ладонью. Взглянула в сторону спальни, откуда не доносилось ни звука — измотанный Джастин спал крепко.  
— Извините, Дженнифер, я должен был позвонить вчера, — добавил Брайан. — Но я слишком устал с дороги. Мы с Джастином оба устали. Вырубились в момент.  
— Где он был? — шёпотом спросила Дженнифер. — В Нью-Йорке? Чем занимался?  
— Был проститутом. Подцепил ВИЧ.  
Возможно, надо было как-то уберечь Дженнифер от правды — но как? Как умолчать об инфекции, которой теперь быть с Джастином до конца его дней, — и о том, что также до конца дней останется с ним в воспоминаниях?  
Нет. Пусть лучше Дженнифер знает. Так она лучше сможет понять, как общаться с вернувшимся Джастином.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Брайана, на этот раз Дженнифер не вскрикнула — только замерла с прижатой ко рту рукой, и глаза начали наполняться слезами.  
— Можете снова меня ударить, Дженнифер, — тихо проговорил Брайан, не отрывая взгляда от её лица. — Сказать, что я мудак, и всё это по моей вине. Я согласен. Мудак. По моей. Но Джастина я вернул и больше не отдам никому. Даже вам.  
Ещё секунду-другую Дженнифер стояла неподвижно. Затем опустила руку и медленно покачала головой.  
— Думаю, он хотел услышать от тебя эти слова всё это время, — сказала она и улыбнулась. Грустной её улыбку можно было назвать лишь отчасти.  
— Думаю, да, — согласился Брайан и тоже позволил себе улыбнуться.  
— Я хочу с ним увидеться. Когда он проснётся. Обещаю… — Дженнифер на секунду сжала губы, — обещаю не говорить ничего такого, что его расстроит. По крайней мере, постараюсь не говорить. Я знаю, он, скорее всего, поначалу не захочет меня видеть, но…  
— Я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы он захотел с вами увидеться в ближайшие дни, — твёрдо сказал Брайан, и Дженнифер улыбнулась свободнее — хотя глаза оставались невесёлыми.  
— Спасибо. Тогда я пока пойду. Главное… главное, что ты его вернул. Остальное неважно. Да, Брайан, — она уже пошла к лифту, но, остановившись на полдороги, обернулась, — он был у врача? Принимает лекарства?  
— Сегодня же поведу. Или завтра. Не позже. И прослежу, чтобы принимал всё, что нужно.  
О том, что до встречи с ним Джастин не хотел лечиться намеренно, считая свою жизнь конченой, Брайан счёл за благо не упоминать.  
— Хорошо, — Дженнифер кивнула и снова улыбнулась. — Два года назад я и подумать не могла, что скажу эти слова, но — я тебе доверяю.  
Что ж — он, Брайан, тоже два года назад не думал, что скажет то, что сказал вчера Джастину.  
«Я люблю тебя. И больше не отпущу».  
— Можете доверять, — сказал он вслух.  
Дженнифер ещё секунду постояла, колеблясь, а затем быстро подошла к Брайану, привстала на цыпочки и едва ощутимо коснулась губами его щеки. Отвернулась, словно боясь реакции, и прежде, чем Брайан успел хоть что-то сказать, скользнула в лифт.  
Брайан вернулся к Джастину, и вот теперь сидел, гладя его по волосам и боясь отвернуться. Казалось, стоит отвести взгляд — и Джастин исчезнет, оказавшись какой-нибудь грёбаной наркотической галлюцинацией. Или сном.  
Джастин проснулся резко, в один момент — вздрогнул всем телом, в распахнувшихся серо-голубых глазах всплеснулся ужас. Впрочем, увидев склонившегося над ним Брайана, он тут же улыбнулся и успокоенно откинулся на подушку; страх во взгляде исчез.  
— Я испугался, — хрипловатым со сна голосом виновато пробормотал Джастин. — Показалось — просыпаюсь в той трущобной ночлежке, в которой в Нью-Йорке жил… и ты мне только приснился — первое время мне часто снилось, что ты за мной приехал и забрал… просыпался — и обнаруживал, что ты исчез, а я всё там же…  
В голосе Джастина, как и накануне, не было ни тени осуждения, но Брайану уже в который раз захотелось себе врезать.  
— Я здесь, — он склонился ещё ниже и мягко поцеловал Джастина в губы. — Больше никуда не исчезну. И, — Брайан усмехнулся, — мой лофт мало похож на трущобную ночлежку.  
— Да, — улыбка Джастина стала шире, он приподнялся, обвил Брайана руками за шею и притянул к себе для нового поцелуя.  
Губы сливались изгиб в изгиб, языки сплетались в единое целое; больше ни с кем и никогда у Брайана не возникало ощущения, что их тела идеально подходят друг к другу. Хотелось вспомнить больше, зацеловать Джастина всего, заласкать, смыть с него своими прикосновениями воспоминания о чужих руках, губах и членах — грубых, жадных, заботящихся только о собственном удовольствии…  
И похуй, что Джастин ещё не был в душе. Его запах — его настоящий запах — сводил с ума лучше любой ароматической отдушки.  
Брайан невероятным усилием воли заставил себя разорвать поцелуй. Хочет ли Джастин секса с ним — так быстро после того, как продавал себя кому попало? Да, он первым предложил при встрече, но тогда…  
Господи. Поначалу Джастин и вправду думал, что Брайан хочет только разок его трахнуть. Освежить старые воспоминания.  
И, извиняясь за то, что до сих пор не может вернуть деньги, потраченные с кредитки, предлагал единственное, что было в его силах, — дать бесплатно.  
Брайан выпрямился — не успев заметить, как в глазах Джастина мелькнуло разочарование.  
— Пойдёшь в душ?  
— Да, — Джастин поспешно выскользнул из-под одеяла и отвёл взгляд. — Да, конечно.  
Пойти следом за Джастином?.. Нет. Не смей его отпугивать, грёбаный сексуальный маньяк.  
В душе шумела вода. Брайан сидел на кровати и стискивал зубы, борясь с отчаянным желанием хотя бы подрочить. Джастин был совсем близко, за полупрозрачной стенкой душа; обнажённый, распаренный, мокрый…  
— Брай?..  
Джастин стоял перед ним — влажные волосы взлохмачены, на бёдрах криво повязано полотенце.  
— Вон твои джинсы, — Брайан поспешно поднялся. — Сейчас подберу какую-нибудь рубашку.  
— Брай, стой, — Джастин цепко схватил его за запястье, и пришлось остановиться.  
— Да?.. — смотреть на Джастина не хотелось — член и так пульсировал от возбуждения.  
— Брай, ты меня больше не хочешь? — Джастин подошёл вплотную, обхватил ладонями его лицо, заставляя повернуть голову. — Ты… — он на секунду прикусил губу, — ты всё-таки боишься, да? Боишься из-за ВИЧ? Или… — по телу Джастина прошла едва заметная дрожь, — или это потому что я теперь грязный? Потому что меня… кто только не… Брай, если так… слышишь, я с тобой тогда не хочу, я тебе не сраный младший брат, чтобы просто обо мне заботиться…  
Джастину пришлось умолкнуть на полуслове — Брайан схватил его за предплечья и закрыл рот поцелуем.  
— Вот, значит, что ты думаешь? — хрипло спросил Брайан, когда они наконец прервались, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Ты что, не слышал, как я сказал, что не боюсь, что мне похуй, даже если я от тебя заражусь? И… глупый ты маленький пиздёныш, — до абсурдности нежно произнеся последние слова, он погладил Джастина по щеке, провёл большим пальцем по линии подбородка, — как ты можешь быть для меня грязным? Для меня, того, кто переебался с половиной педиков Питтсбурга?  
— Ну, ты всё-таки не продавал себя на улице, — Джастин неловко усмехнулся, чуть повернул голову и коснулся губами ладони Брайана. — И… вчера мы устали, но сегодня утром я думал… а ты отправил меня в душ — но, думаю, ладно, воняю, наверно, с дороги… вышел, а ты рубашку предлагаешь подобрать и даже на меня не смотришь… и тогда я подумал…  
Брайан положил руки Джастину на бёдра и дёрнул на себя, вжимая бедром в пах.  
— А теперь что думаешь? — спросил он, невольно потираясь членом сквозь джинсы и полотенце Джастина.  
— Что у тебя каменный стояк, — Джастин ухмыльнулся, но тут же снова стал серьёзным. — Но тогда почему?..  
— Потому что я идиот, — тихо ответил Брайан. — И думал, что лучше дать тебе время…  
— …отдохнуть после тех, кто трахал меня в Нью-Йорке? — Джастин мягко вывернулся из его рук, отошёл к кровати, обернулся. — Брай, я не грёбаная хрустальная принцесса. Блядь, ты бы меня ещё к психотерапевту отвёл, чтобы душевную травму лечить! Да я все эти два года мечтал… поначалу — что ты найдёшь меня и заберёшь… потом — что просто увидимся случайно, ты захочешь меня по старой памяти купить, а я скажу, что тебе всегда готов дать бесплатно… когда тебя наконец увидел, думал — к тому всё и идёт… а ты всё-таки меня забрал…  
Брайан молчал. В горле застрял тугой комок — и при этом по-прежнему хотелось повалить Джастина на кровать и заласкать до потери сознания.  
— Брай, — Джастин дёрнул узел полотенца, и оно соскользнуло к ногам, показывая, что он возбуждён не меньше Брайана. — Иди уже ко мне. И трахни как следует.  
Брайан шагнул к Джастину, сгрёб его в объятия и жадно прижался ртом ко рту. Джастин вскинул руки ему на плечи, опрокинулся спиной на постель, утягивая за собой…  
…и последняя разделявшая их преграда перестала существовать.  
Джастин нетерпеливо простонал в поцелуй, резко дёрнул вниз джинсы Брайана, заурчал почти по-кошачьи, погладив ягодицы. Откинул голову, потёрся щекой о предплечье Брайана, когда тот с непривычной нежностью зачесал ему волосы со лба. Он не пытался ни отстраниться, ни замкнуться в себе, — и не пытался, как предлагал в Нью-Йорке, «показать, чему научился за два года».  
Брайан был этому только рад. Пусть показывает, если захочет, — но потом. Не в их первый раз — новый, блядь, первый раз после этих грёбаных двух лет.  
Он покрыл поцелуями шею Джастина, почувствовав губами, как бьётся под кожей жилка. Спустился на плечи, на грудь; пощекотал языком правый сосок, в котором по-прежнему блестело колечко.  
— Я всё хотел его снять, — пробормотал Джастин, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и сильнее прижимая лицом к своей груди. — Но… клиентам нравилось… прости. Я не хотел упоминать… ай, да, так! Блядь, как с тобой хорошо… Брай…  
— М-м-м, — согласился Брайан и ещё раз втянул в рот колечко вместе с соском. — Мне оно тоже нравится.  
— А раньше говорил, что не нравится, — Джастин засмеялся и тут же снова коротко простонал. — Тогда не сниму. Раз тебе нравится.  
Брайан едва не сказал, что если кольцо в соске напоминает Джастину о «клиентах», то он совсем не против, если тот его снимет, — но вовремя прикусил язык и вместо этого продолжил целовать дальше. Джастин прав — он не грёбаная хрустальная принцесса, чтобы оберегать его от малейшего напоминания о прошлом.  
Он завёл руки Джастина за голову, накрыл их одной своей, вжимая в постель. Облизал каждую подмышку, чувствуя, как щекочут язык мягкие светлые волоски; легонько царапнул зубами.  
— Брай… — член Джастина прижимался к его животу, подтекая первыми каплями. — Не могу больше… слишком долго ждал, тебя ждал… давай…  
Брайан оторвался от своего занятия, рвано кивнул и потянулся за презервативом и смазкой.  
Джастин отдавался ему самозабвенно, как всегда. Лихорадочно гладил затылок, спину и ягодицы, обнимал ногами, пытаясь раскрыться сильнее, мотал растрёпанной белокурой головой по подушке. Он по-прежнему был узким и тесным — не так, конечно, как если бы долго воздерживался от секса, но всё же горячие пульсирующие мышцы плотно обхватывали член Брайана, и о том, что ещё совсем недавно Джастина трахало порой по несколько человек за ночь, не думалось совершенно.  
Мой. Только мой.  
— Мой, — шепнул Брайан вслух, приблизив губы к губам Джастина. — Мой, слышишь?  
— Твой, — Джастин счастливо засмеялся и прихватил губами его подбородок. — Всегда был твой. Да, Брай, ещё… сильнее…  
Брайан охотно подчинился, и вскоре Джастин только сладко жмурился и стонал, извиваясь под ним. Ещё, ещё, ещё… мой, только мой…  
Наконец всё закончилось, и Брайан, всё ещё чувствуя отголоски оргазма, упал на Джастина, сгрёб его в объятия и уткнулся лицом в мокрую светловолосую макушку. Мой. Наконец-то снова мой.  
Больше никаких преград. Если не считать того, что трахаться без презерватива им не судьба, — но это неважно.  
Брайан приподнялся, заглянул в глаза Джастина, всё ещё подёрнутые дымкой удовольствия, снова зачесал ему волосы с влажного от пота лба.  
— Больше не отпущу, — сообщил он. — И не надейся.  
— Ага, — широко улыбаясь, согласился Джастин. — Не буду. Полежи на мне ещё, ладно?  
Брайан коротко поцеловал его в губы и, довольно вздохнув, вытянулся поудобнее.  
Как ни удивительно это было для Брайана Кинни, он чувствовал себя не только довольным и хорошо потрахавшимся.  
Он чувствовал себя счастливым.


End file.
